


Switch

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean that's not Rose?” the Doctor demanded.  “Of course it's Rose!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wendymr).



> Happy holidays, wendymr! Hope you enjoy!

“What do you mean that's not Rose?” the Doctor demanded. “Of course it's Rose!”

Jack huffed, and the Doctor wondered what had got into the lad. Who else would it be? There were no shapeshifters on this planet, after all.

A little boy approached her, cap in hand. Poor mite, looking for scraps from the tourists.

“Rose” walked right past him.

The Doctor looked at Jack. Jack looked at the Doctor. Each took one of “Rose”'s arms and led her off to somewhere a bit quieter. To talk.

When they broke into the Duke's castle, the real Rose Tyler was glad to see them. So glad that they each got a kiss, right before the running started. Except then she made them save the impostor too. That earned them another set of kisses back in the TARDIS that Jack for some reason had to even out by kissing the Doctor too.

That just about made the whole thing worth it.


End file.
